You're Lesson, My Test
by SelenaFanatic
Summary: I cant explain how he makes me feel and I know its wrong he's my teacher but I guess love has no boundaries right?
1. Chapter 1

You're Lesson, My Test

Anew year of school, the only good thing about it is that it's my final year and I'm a senior. Hopefully it will be my last year if I graduate I'm not that smart because frankly I don't care about maths science English I'm more of an art person I guess I'll wing it and hope for the best. My names Alex Russo by the way I live in New York Manhattan with my mum and younger brother, I never really knew my dad my mum said he was no good and that were better off without him so I don't ask about him much.

I was in my locker gathering my books for English "Alex I heard the new English teacher is hot apparently he's only 23 and just came out of college his names Mr Chambers" My best friend Harper squealed she loves dressing in crazy clothes and always ask me if I want her to design something for me but I always decline but seriously if you saw the clothes you'd understand. Are old teacher Mr Harrison retired he wasn't even that old about 35 the most but I reckon he quit because of all the fat jokes the students youst to throw at him but dude if you don't want people to comment lose the weight.

I shut my locker and held my books to my chest I honestly didn't care about this new teacher it's not affecting my life well he'll be teaching me but still "Oh my gosh Harper that's like totally awesome" I said in an annoying dumb American accent "Do you really think it's awesome" she replied raising her eyebrows I rolled my eyes "He's just another teacher who will probably give me detention for the whole year" "Well maybe you might enjoy learning this semester" we both stared at each other and burst out laughing "That was a good one Harper" "I know right". We started walking to class and I wasn't looking where I was going and suddenly bumped into someone leading to all my book's falling on the floor "I'm sorry" the guy said and we both kneeled down and he helped me with my books "You should be" I said looking into his blue/grey eyes "Alex that's rude" said Harper. I looked up and gave her a death glare "So your Miss Russo" he smiled at me "Yeah why who are you a stalker or something" I replied "No actually I'm Mr Chambers the new English teacher and I've heard a lot about you" we both stood up. Oh my gosh he's a teacher I've never seen a fit teacher before not that I was looking "Well I guess I'll see you in English Mr Chambers" I faked smiled "Yeah" Harper said brightly great she has a crush "Don't be late" he said and walked off "He's so hot you're so lucky he knows your name I'm so jealous" I just rolled my eyes and walked ahead "Wait up" she yelled.

Ok these girls are pathetic coming to English early just because there's a new fit teacher not that I think he's fit. I mean Gigi since when did she care about grades and now she's sitting at the front please. Mr Chambers walked in in and put his briefcase under the desk and started writing his name on the board "Ok kids my names Mr Chambers and I'm the New English teacher" all the girls were just in a trance it was unbelievable "Ok so this semester we'll be doing Romeo and Juliet so if somebody doesn't mind sending these copies around it would be great" like I'm going to volunteer "I will" Gigi said standing up "No I'll do it" said Aria "pushing past Gigi who gave her a nasty glare I rolled my eyes like he'd actually notice them.

He sat on the desk "So can anyone tell me what they think Romeo and Juliet is about I'm sure you've all heard or come across this before" Because we don't have a life I thought "Miss Russo" that was unexpected "What" I asked "What do you think Romeo and Juliet is about" "How should I know do I look like Shakespeare" I said rolling my eyes the whole class started laughing "Detention after school" he said "What just because I didn't know the answer" I yelled "No…because you were rude" I just cut my eyes at him and he went on to something else what a jerk. See this is why I hate school.

"Alex I can't believe you were so rude to Mr Chambers" Harper said while taking a bit of whatever the school cooks, I rolled my eyes "Well he shouldn't have asked me do I look like a freaky genius" "You could have been a bit nicer he seems like a great teacher" "Oh please he didn't have to give me detention he's just like the rest of them trying to make are lives miserable I just can't wait to get out of this dump" Just a little under a year left.

I knocked on his classroom door and waited for a response "Come in" he was at his desk and it looked like he was planning out a lesson or something… boring "Um Alex just sit down" I walked in front of his desk "Mr Chambers can we come to some agreement maybe I could not do the detention and you give me one chance you seem like a nice teacher" I said "Alex I'm not an idiot please don't treat me like one please sit down" he smiled I turned around and slumped myself on the desk right opposite his chair no teacher has said that to me before maybe I've met my match. I decided to annoy him a bit "Sir what's your first name" I asked innocently "I'm busy" "It's just a one word answer Sir I'm being polite" I said smiling he didn't reply he just continued with what he was doing " Now you're being rude" I said "Alex I've met girls like you pretending not to care it's not a good look" He said looking up, how dare he "You don't know me" I said "Never said I did" he replied. "What am I supposed to do for an hour" I asked "Maybe sit there and be quiet" he chuckled "Ha-ha" I mocked.

Mums going to have a go at me for being late thanks to Mr Annoying. I walked into my apartment "Alex where were you" my mum asked worriedly "Um I got detention" "On the first day back Alexandra what is wrong with you don't you want to go college?" was that really a trick question "It's not my fault the new English teacher has it out for me" suddenly my little brother Max popped up from nowhere "What Mr Chambers he's the best he teaches me as well he said that if are class did well he'd take us to Coney Island he's awesome" he said happily "I heard all the senior girls have a crush on him, mum Alex probably does she's using reverse physiology pretending to not like him when she does" my mouth widened "No way and how do you know what reverse physiology means" I asked "Mr Chambers told me" How could I have not guessed "Alex this Mr Chambers must be good he taught Max something are you sure you don't have a slight crush" my mum asked "No" I yelled and ran to my room slamming the door behind me "She totally does" Max laughed. Why would I like that jerk he's old anyways gross.

Bad/Good Review Please


	2. Chapter 2

You're Lesson, My Test

Everyone keeps talking about how great Mr Chambers is… please he's the worst nearly every day I get a detention from him and end up sitting there for an hour doing nothing well I try to annoy him as much as possible but it doesn't seem to bother him I even asked him how many girlfriends he's had and if he was married and he just laughed I was expecting him to blow his top or something but nothing not even a angry glare just nothing.

I was in his detention sitting at the desk patting my nails. "Miss Russo could you help me with something?" he asked me "Please just call me Alex I'm not an old person" I moaned "Alex could you help me with something" he said as he walked up to me "Sure" I said sounding bored which I was "Could you come with me to the storeroom I need to get some blank textbooks" I stood up "Ok at least it's something to do I guess".

The storeroom is so messy no wonder teacher's take ages in here it's like a jungle in here "I have no idea where the blank English textbooks are so if you could help me look around that would be awesome" he said while observing the room "Ok I guess I could".

We've been in here for about 15 minutes and absolutely nothing I was beginning to give up when I saw some but it was so far up so I decided to use the footstool "What are you doing" he asked me "Helping you duh" I said "I found the books I just can't reach them" I stood up on it and retrieved the books but suddenly felt the weight of them and started to lose my balance" "Are you ok Alex" he asked me before I could reply I fell backwards with the books flying before I hit the ground I felt two arms pull be and preventing my fall "Oh my gosh are you ok I shouldn't have let you do that I'm so sorry" he said still holding onto me I was just lost in his eyes they were amazing "Um….it's fine accidents happen" I said trying not to sound memorized "Are you sure you're not hurt" he asked worriedly "It's fine really but… you could let me go home early" I said "Not happening Alex" he said shaking his head "Well you can't say I didn't try" I shrugged and he let go of me and started laughing.

For some reason I kind of listen in English don't get me wrong I still get the odd detention for lateness maybe a little rudeness but its half the amount I youst to get. Maybe I did get him kind of wrong. Oh my goodness did I just admit I was wrong what did I eat today seriously. Anyway its open house tonight and I'm kind of nervous for what e's going to say why do I care so much all the other teachers I couldn't careless but for him it's different.

I can't believe where doing this scene of Romeo and Juliet and I can't believe I have to be Juliet and worst Mr Chambers is Romeo its wrong on so many levels you don't understand. All the girls were giving me death glares but it's not my fault that that Drew never showed up and none of the boys were willing to step in. "Ok so we should start and guys I want you to listen to the dialogue so we can discuss it later also take notes" Mr Chambers said watching the rest of the class they all nodded and got their pens and textbook's ready. I looked at the script this was really nerve wracking I mean I've done it before but like when I was 11. "Are you ready" he asked me opening his script "Sure" I said not really meaning it we turned and faced each other "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name! Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet" I said very quietly and unenthusiastic. "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" he replied really getting into the character I actually really liked it to be honest.

As we continued every line he said gave me butterflies and I have no idea why it was a really odd feeling really I tried not to make it obvious but it was really hard whenever he was finished his line there would be a long pause because I was so distracted by him but I managed.

All afternoon I couldn't concentrate "Alex was you listening to me" Harper said while nudging her. "Yeah" I said nodding "What was I talking about?" she said folding her arms "Um" she rolled her eyes "What's up with you since this morning you seem so distracted are you ok" she asked me "No I'm fine sorry it's just I'm a little tired that's all" I said giving a fake yawn "Okay if you say so" I could tell she wasn't buying it.

For some reason I kind of listen in English don't get me wrong I still get the odd detention for lateness maybe a little rudeness but its half the amount I youst to get. Maybe I did get him kind of wrong. Oh my goodness did I just admit I was wrong what did I eat today seriously. Why can't I stop staring at him what's wrong with me.

I found myself wanting to make an effort to look good before I went to English. Am I in some parralell universe usually they guys are chasing me not the other way round and while I'm on the subject why am I chasing after him anyways he's my teacher its wrong on so many levels what is wrong with me why am I doing this. It gets worse I dream about me and him:

Usually I'm in my room and I hear someone calling my name from the window "Alex!" I rush over not knowing what the rackets about but when I open my window and see him gazing up at me my heart melts "What are you doing here" I reply and smile at those amazing eyes "I needed to see you" he replied "Awe your amazing" I said "I'm coming down" I rush down grab a jacket and run into his arms "I missed you" "I missed you too".

It usually finish before I get to see anything else thank goodness. Omg I really need to cut down on the TV It messes you up seriously.

I find myself getting detention on purpose. I scrunched up some paper and threw it right at Gigi's head "Owe" she turned around and scanned everyone on my row and they all pointed their hands at me "Your dead Russo I swear" I just smiled at her and she turned back and rose her hand "Mr Chambers Alex was throwing things at me I can't concentrate its really distracting" she exaggerated "Montana please could you get on with the work it's not that hard do you need help" Yeah I do I have feelings for my teacher that's not normal "No" I mumbled and continued writing I was hoping he'd just say detention but no he decided to be nice on the wrong day so annoying. So I chucked it at him just to make sure "Alex Detention" he said and shook his head. Perfect.

The whole time I stared at him "Have I got something on my face" he asked me "No" I said and grinned "Okay" he said a little confused if only he knew.

I may lightly touch him sometimes to get his attention it works most of the time I guess but I wish it would work a bit more. I even got him to help me with homework during detentions and we talk a lot during that time just about regular stuff it's... nice. Its feels like I'm really getting to know him and the more I know him the deeper I fall its sounds cheesy right but it's true.

I was in my room sketching a picture of me and Mr Chambers... I sound like a stalker or weirdo don't I. I can't help it he's just so, so I can't even put it into words how he makes me feel its weird I've dated so many time times but with him its different and he's not even my boyfriend. My door suddenly opened and my brothers head peeked through "Alex mum said dinners ready" Max said "I'll be down in a second give me a minute" I said concentrating on my sketching "What are you doing some kind of art project" he asked me "Yeah sure that's exactly what I'm doing" I lied "Cool let me see" he said and walked over. I held it behind my back "No" I said "Why is it some kind of big secret" he said rolling his eyes "Just leave it ok your so annoying go downstairs" He walked to the door "Your so weird sometimes" he said and slammed the door cause my mirror to slightly shake. The weird thing about is that I agree with him I am weird why don't I like boys my age.

I was in detention on afternoon and Mr Chambers had gone to talk to another English teacher and had left his phone on the desk. All of a sudden it was ringing and I had this urge to pick it up so I walked over to the desk and saw it vibrating it said 'Incoming Call: Lucy' it had a caller picture of this cute brunette girl was that his girlfriend or something. Maybe there just friends I mean loads of people have friends who are the opposite sex oh who am I kidding she's his girlfriend. My face fell and I ran back behind my seat as I heard footsteps coming close to the classroom. He entered "Um your phone went off" I said in a quiet voice "Thanks" he picked it up and as soon as he saw it his face flattened "Are you ok" I asked him suddenly feeling concerned "Um yeah" he said but by looking at his expression I could tell he was lying. Who was she like and ex or something whoever she was I didn't like her already.

I think me and Mr Chambers have got really close and get this I found out his name its Justin what a cute name don't you ting like a heroes name or something totally, utterly...perfect. I can kind of tell he's uncomfortable sometimes especially when I hug him he still is my teacher I guess most of the time I forget that but you can't blame me really.

"Alex what's this" Harper said looking at the sketch I made on my dresser shoot I forgot to hide that thing thank goodness mum never came in here "Nothing why?" I said picking it up Harper's eyebrows rose "It's okay to have a crush Alex everyone does" "Does everyone sketch him" "Well no but that doesn't matter you don't have to be embarrassed I'm your friend I'm not going to tell anyone". I smiled "So when did it happen I know you didn't like him at first I mean it was pretty obvious" "When we did that script" I admitted "Oh my gosh I knew you were acting weird" she said "I think it's more than a crush" I blushed "What do you mean" she said fixing her hair "I dream about him...a lot and I can't stop being around him" I blushed slightly turning around "Come again" she said blinking a few times "Alex you need to be careful your treading on dangerous waters" she said looking pretty serious well I can't blame her this is insane "I know but I can't help it I've tried believe me" she nodded in understanding "Oh my goodness I think you're in love" she said her eyes widening "WHAT! NO maybe I care about him but not love He's only been teaching for a few months" "So you can fall in love in seconds" she said "Even if I did he's my teacher he'll probably get so freaked out if he knew what I was feeling" "Well you'll never know unless you find out" she grinned. "What are you suggesting" I said raising my eyebrows "Well..." she said tapping her chin sometimes her scheming can be more dangerous than mine.

I can't believe I'm wearing this to school I mean a tight tank top, waistcoat, leggings and some heels and a tonne of makeup it's too much isn't it "Omg Alex you look really nice" Aria said admiring my outfit Sage elbowed her someone's jealous "Owe". "Alex you look hot" Drew said practically drooling "Um thanks" Harper pulled me "Told you it would work now remember what I said" she whispered I nodded her goes.

I sat at my seat and Harper gave me the look and I nodded. I knew he realised I was dressed differently than usual I think he looked at me a couple times when he did I winked at him I think he was speechless not that I'm surprised his student is hitting on him how could he not be a bit scared. "Mr Chambers can you help me I'm stuck on this question?" he walked over looking a bit reluctant. He kneeled down so he could see the question with me and explained it. "Thanks" I said an lightly touched his leg as soon as I did that he shot up looking all nervous I smirked lightly and gave Harper the look. Phase 1 complete.

The whole thing had been going on for weeks and tonight was a fundraising dance and Mr Chambers was one of the chaperones Harper insisted I dressed as hot as possible we were both in her room finishing up "We both look fab you can't blame anyone if they look at us" She was wearing a strapped black dress with some cute heels and I was wearing a short silk dress which was read and strapless with some heels "Harper what if he gets angry I wouldn't blame him he could go to the principal and I might get expelled" "He won't the most he'll do is tell you to back off" she said reassuringly. Boy I hope she was right.

Near enough the whole year is here. I and Harper were by the punch bowl. Drew and Mike were chatting up Gigi and Aria who were glad to be getting the attention. Drew's a great guy and he's hot he's like a Chris Brown lookalike only hotter I know Adrienne has a huge crush on him but she won't act on it maybe because he hangs a lot with Sage who just loves making are lives a living hell. "There's Mr Chambers" she said pointing at him "Go over there and work your magic remember not to obvious there's other teachers around" I nodded and took a deep breath and walked towards him "Hi Mr Chambers" I said "Hey having fun" he said nervously "Yeah" I said moving a tad closer I touched his hand lightly and felt him flinch a bit "Can we talk in one of the classrooms" "Um sure" I said casually.

"I don't know what sick game you're playing but it has to stop I'm you're teacher" he yelled at me I could see the anger in his eyes and it was frightening "I'm sorry" I cried "I'll leave you I swear don't hate me" he sighed and ran his hand through his hair "I'm sorry for yelling I shouldn't have done that I was overreacting it's just that what's been happening has gone too far you know" he said wiping a tear from my eye I nodded "I know it's wrong" it's the truth even though it hurts "But just look me in the eye and say you don't care about me" I know I'm playing with fire here but I need to know. He looked at me I couldn't read his expression "Alex I…" he couldn't seem to finish his sentence "You can't say it that must be telling you something" I said taking his hand "You're a kid I'm an adult and I'm your teacher its illegal your underage" "I'm not a kid I'm 18 in a few weeks" "I could lose my job and I can't take advantage of you "Look Justin" his eyes widened "Yes I said your first name" I said slightly giggling "No one has to know just tell me you don't care about me and there's nothing there and I'll back off but we aren't leaving till I get one" I said and crossed my arms "It's probably just a little crush loads of girls like their teachers" he said I knew exactly what he was doing trying to avoid this situation "Justin" I said inching closer to him "I'm going" he said shaking his head walking to the door but I ran in front of him and locked it "You do care don't you" "Alex please" he was pleading to me "No" "You're the most stubborn person I met" "I get that a lot" I shrugged I moved closer to him "Give in" I said to him "What" "Just give in" "Why are you doing this there's so many other guys that are your age and aren't your teacher" "I don't want other guys…I want you" I put my hands on his shoulders "I can't" he said and tried to look away "It will be our secret" I said and lightly kissed him on the cheek and looked into his eyes "I do care about you" he whispered I slide my hands up and wrapped them around his neck "Then kiss me" "Please stop" I didn't say anything I just crashed his lips against mine. It was amazing... and the best part he didn't pull away well eventually he did but after a good few minutes "What am I doing" he whispered "Nothing wrong believe me" I smiled and he just stroked my cheek "We can't do this" he mumbled "It's not fair on you or me" "No ok what's not fair is that you're not giving us a go I want this" I said and leant my forehead on his "So do I" he said finally admitting the truth I smiled "Then let's take that step" I said he didn't reply he just hugged me but I'm pretty sure that was the reassurance I needed.

"So what happened give me the details" Harper said "Um well I don't kiss and tell actually" I grinned "You, you kissed" she gasped "Yeah we did" "Oh my god this is bigger than I thought what did he do what's happening are you guys…together" she said in disbelief. I tried avoiding her face to avoid the question "Oh my gosh you are aren't you this is crazy" she yelled "Keep your voice down someone can hear us" I said "right sorry it's just I can't believe this I mean I've read a few books about teacher student relationships like that book Teach me but I never thought it would happen to someone I know you guys have to be so careful I'll cover for you whenever you need it don't worry" I hugged her "Your awesome…and just out of curiosity what was the outcome of that book" "Um I can't remember" she said but I could tell she was lying it must have been a bad one and that kind of scared me to be honest.


	3. Chapter 3

You're Lesson, My Test

Monday at school was so awkward when I saw him in the corridor we smile at each other slightly but not making it too obvious. When he came to my table to help me I would gently touch his hand from under the table so no one else could see it was special and I could tell he loved it.

It's been a few weeks now and we are together… well kind of. We kiss when no one's around sneak a hug every now and again… its really nice but it's sad we have to hide it when you care about someone you should be able to show other people but we know we can't and I'm not sure if we'll ever be able to.

One day he was getting into his car and I came out of nowhere and jumped into the passenger's seat "Shit you gave me a heart attack what's this all about" he said trying to inhale oxygen "I'm coming to yours mum thinks I'm out with my friends" I smiled "Do I get a say in this" he asked me "No not really" Yes I'm in charge here "Okay then" he said and began driving. I love the way are relationship works.

"You are such a neat freaked" I laughed as I looked around his living room absolutely nothing was out of place. "There's nothing wrong with a tidy home" he said he's such a dork but a cute one of course he sat next to me on the couch "So" I said "So" he responded... Awkward "Maybe we should just make out" I said so normally "Why don't we just talk you know" I sighed "Making out sounds better but okay" he rolled his eyes. So we did and it was actually amazing to find out so much about a person and it made me fall deeper. He told me his dad passed when he was really young and he had a younger sister who was about a year older than me. I even told him about my dad and I've never told anyone how I feel about not having him in my life it hurts when I was younger all the other kids had their dads at the assemblies took them out and I envied them so much I've always wanted to know what happened but I don't want to ask mum in case I upset her me her and Levi didn't deserve that I've never had a guy in my life to look up to maybe that's why I am how I am maybe things would be different if he was around. It's even worse for his dad died when he was little and he had to go through that life is so unfair. He asked me what I wanted to do after High School is over but I told I had no clue wasn't really planning on going college and boy do I regret saying that he had a real go at me saying I should be planning for the future and its hard out here these days it was annoying but it was kind of sweet because I knew he was only doing it because he cared. He said that he'd help me when the time came and I was pretty happy about that more time together awesome.

When Gigi Aria and the others fuss over Mr Russo I just laugh. Ha-Ha he's mine is what I think in my head wish I could say it out loud. He still gives my detention just because where together doesn't mean the rules are different for me he says. Harper is the best always covering for me couldn't ask for a better best friend. But this 'Salma' girl keeps calling. Whenever she does his mood completely switches she can't be his girlfriend maybe she's just got the wrong number or something I don't care anyway she's not in the picture so I'm good.

Yay it's my 18th finally I'm a legal adult oh my gosh I'm and adult no more rules. Harper and a few of my other mates are going out then later tonight…. Me and Justin: why do I hear wedding bells when I say that? I'm not even into the whole marriage thing.

Ok so mums driving me mental telling me all the responsibilities I have now that I'm an adult I'm supposed to be feeling like the women I am instead I'm feeling like a kid but she's my mum It's her job no matter how annoying it is. "Remember not too much drinking ok" mum said fixing my hair "Mum please I'm 18 I can do it myself" I said it was getting frustrating "I'm sorry it's just you're a women now and I'm going to miss doing this stuff for you you're not going to need me anymore" please don't tell me she's going to cry and I'm completely wrong "Mum I'm still going to need you " I said and hugged her just then Max walked in "AIex I have a present for you" he was so embarrassed how cute did I just call Max cute? He handed me a jewellery box "Thank you" I smiled "No problem" I opened it was a diamond skull charm to go on that charm bracelet mum bought me for Christmas "Awe Maxi you didn't have to do that" I reached out to hug him "Um I'm 15 I don't really hug anymore" he said he said I just ignored that a held him "Your never to old" I laughed while he tried to get out of the tight embrace.

Ok so clubbing isn't my thing really I mean it's fun cause you get to socialize and stuff but the whole dancing in public isn't to my liking I mean I can dance but I leave that part of my life in my bedroom. Cole said he'd pick me up at 10.30 but until then I'm going to enjoy this time with my friends well most of them are my friends I don't know why Gigi and Aria are here I didn't invite them but I did invite Drew so I guess he told them to tag along unfortunately.

"Ok so we need to remember to not drink too much" Harper clarified "You sound like my mother" I groaned "Yeah where having fun if we get drunk we get drunk" said Mike "Well if you guys embarrass yourselves don't come crying to me when you see yourself on YouTube it happened to my cousin and she had to move schools she's scarred for life" she said dramatically.

I've had a few drinks I'm a bit buzzed but Sage is off her head she's danced with nearly all the guys in the club and everyone's buying her drinks it's amazing how it's my birthday but she still manages to take the spotlight it's insane. "Having fun" Harper asked as she sat down with me and lay the drinks down "Yeah" I smiled just then my phone buzzed a text from Justin ' on my way to the club are you ready? xx' I smiled and Harper picked up on it "Does he have a special surprise" she smile I blush and shrugged "No idea" I said back and quickly texted back 'Yeah I'm ready xx' "Well I hope you have even more fun and don't worry I'll cover for you" "You're the best" "Don't tell me something I know" we both just laughed.

"Keep your eyes closed" he said as he held my hand and led me to wherever we were "O.K. I am" I laughed. This must be some surprise "Ok you can stop walking" so I did "Open your eyes now" and I did. Oh my goodness it's amazing. It was his living room there was candles all over, rose petals on the ground heart shape cushions on the floor and romantic music. Ok I had a tonne of birthdays and surprises but this by far is the best "What do you think" he asked me looking hopeful I didn't say anything I was to speechless but to tell him I loved it I lightly kissed him. "I'll take that as a yes" he smiled.

He got me the most meaningful gift a lovely necklace with a heart pendant…perfect. Ok so this night is by far the best. I've been on good dates but this by far is the best we've fed each other chocolate strawberries watched Titanic and cuddled. Where currently on making out on the heart shape cushions and I don't know why but that wasn't enough so I started pulling on his shirt buttons and next thing I knew I was on top of him. He pulled away "Are you sure" he asked me seriously I nodded "Have you ever…" he asked me "No" I admitted well that was embarrassing "So I'll be your first" I nodded "Yeah and I'm glad you will be" I said honestly "Just to make sure are you really sure" he asked me again "Yes" I said and blew out the nearest candle.

I woke up feeling amazing last night…well last night let's not go there. He wasn't beside me which was a shame because I wanted to give him a good morning kiss. I sat up and suddenly heard a phone on the night stand it wasn't mine it was Justin's what should I do look at his message's but I trust him why would I do that. Ok it's too tempting I grabbed it 'Text: Salma' again who is this girl I opened it and my eyes widened 'The Baby's yours' My eyes widened. This can't be happening he's with me what's going on is there another girl he's going to be a father no, no, no I'm dreaming. Suddenly the happiness just faded.


	4. Chapter 4

Your Lesson My Test 

Saying I'm angry would be an understatement I'm fuming not even ice can keep me cool the moment. And to think I gave myself to him. I put something on and walked down the stairs taking deep breaths so I didn't pounce on him I could smell something delish coming from the kitchen awe he was making us breakfast Alex snap out of it he may have played you. "Hey how'd you sleep" he said while flipping the eggs "Like a baby" I said sweetly I'm such a great actress I should get an Oscar "Um Justin I'm working on this sort of project about 2 timers t I'm getting a character tell me what you think" he gave me a confused knock "Incoming Text: Salma" I said making my hand into a phone and putting it against my ear his eyes widened and he dropped the spatula "You're the Father" "Alex what are you doing going through my phone where's the trust". No way he's turning this on me no way "Are you serious your about to become a father to your other girl and your talking to me about trust so who is she Justin answers!" I yelled "She's my ex-wife okay we divorced a couple weeks before I started at the school" I can't believe this "Do you think the babies yours" I asked him moving a little closer "I don't know the dates just don't add up you know" he said putting his head down I sighed "Why didn't you tell me" I moaned "Because I didn't want to ruin things and I guess I thought she would stop the texts and the calls eventually" he said "What if the child is yours Cole what's going to happen you have to be there it's your child I'm just a girlfriend a kid is more important" "Alex even if the child is mine we can still be together if you want to I don't want to pressure you at all" a tear slipped down my face "I do want to be with you it's just your great and I think I, I Think I" "What" he asked worriedly as he took my hand "Nothing" she whispered he opened his hands out and held me in a tight embrace. The front door suddenly knocked and we could here muffled screaming "I'll go see who that is stay here" Who was that it was like 9am the screaming got louder so I came a little closer "Justin I just had your kid about 3 days ago she was 8 weeks early she's premature and you're not man enough to come over and see her you're a dead beat I don't know why I married you I guess I was young" she yelled I'm guessing that's her "Salma please stop yelling ok" "Justin you're an asshole" No she didn't I ran over to the door and saw her I mean I've seen her a few times on caller ID but this was in person she was really pretty kind of short and had long brunette hair she looked so mad and really stressed "Alex what are you doing" I ignored him "Who do you think you're talking to" I yelled "Is this the new girlfriend Justin must say she's pretty don't let him get you knocked up next year this may be you" "Alex go inside" I ignored him again "I know for a fact that if Justin was the father he'd be there and he obviously isn't" she pointed at me "How would you know and I don't remember this being your business" she clarified "So why don't you go inside and keep the bed warm okay" someone has an attitude I guess she's mad but still. "Could you guys just stop" "To stop this drama I'll do a DNA test to prove to you and this Alex that you're the dad and you need to step up understand" "Fine" he sighed. When did my life get so complicated?

This whole week has been a rollercoaster ride that I seriously want to get off of like now. I'm 18 with my teacher and now I'm dealing with a crazy ex.

Ok so I had to talk to someone about this whole situation. "He's a father" yelled Harper "Remind me why he's still alive" "Because we didn't even meet when him and her were together when she allegedly got pregnant with his daughter" I said using air quotes "What do you mean allegedly" "Well he said the dates don't add up and I don't think he'd say that if it wasn't true he doesn't lie to me" "He may not be a liar but he's very secretive you should be watching his every move I mean let's say he is the dad what if him and Salma start…" I knew where she was going with this "He wouldn't do that to me I know he wouldn't" I said sounding a little unsure "You don't sound sure" "Not helping" I said "Sorry" she whispered "Are you ready to be a step mum" "What I'm not going to be a step mum we aren't married" "One day you might be just saying" That was a scary thought.

Salma and her sister Chloe were sitting on the other side of the table there was so much tension in the room. Justin had the envelope in his hand "You can do it" I whispered "Well hurry up" Chloe said sounding really impatient he opened it and began reading "Well" I asked curiously "I'm a father" he said in disbelief. I didn't know what to feel happiness or sadness I had no idea what did this mean for us if there was an us anymore. "Well glad you know the truth" Salma said. Something just didn't seem right about this whole thing it seemed as if she and Chloe were hiding something. I kind of get a feeling when people have something to hide I don't know how but I'm usually correct. "I'm sorry I'm going to be the best dad I can" he said "You better" Chloe said.

Justin and Salma's daughter Sophia is being discharged today and he wanted to be there so I stayed at his apartment until he got home. It's really boring being at someone else's house alone the only entertainment is his T.V. Suddenly the house phone rung I decided to let it go to voicemail no one knows about us 'Hi Justin its Adeline haven't hung in a while so just call me when you can' Another girl are you serious. I ran to the phone before she got a chance to hang up "Are you Justin's girlfriend" I asked her plainly "Umm who's this" she asked sounding confused "Answer my question and then maybe I'll answer yours" "No he's not my boyfriend that would be weird we've known each other since preschool now who are you…no let me guess you're his girlfriend" "How'd you guess" "I know he's been hiding something and when you picked up the phone it kind of clicked". I talked to her for about a half hour and she was really friendly I told her the truth but not the whole truth like he was my teacher.

"Hey how is she" I asked him "Great she's great I might go back there later and it would be awesome if you came I mean your my girlfriend" I didn't know what to say "I guess I could um come see her if Salma doesn't mind" "I don't think she will but Chloe might if she does just ignore her" I nodded " your friend called" "What friend did you answer" "Adeline and yeah I did I wasn't going to but then it went to voicemail and she said she hadn't seen you in a while so I grabbed it" he sat beside me "Don't tell me you thought" I turned away "Alex not all my friends that are girls are my girlfriends quit with the possessive thing you're the only girl" he said rubbing my back "I'm sorry I guess I've had my heart broken and I don't want it to happen again but I'll stop" I reassured him "So did you tell her about us" he said sounding a bit scared "Yeah but I didn't tell her everything" he sighed in relief "Good I don't need anyone telling me off at the moment" "By the way I told her to come over Saturday…" He looked so scared I quickly changed the subject "So when are we going over to see Sophia I can't wait" "Alex why did you do that "Because she seemed nice and I want to meet her" "You should have asked me first" "You weren't here" I pointed out. He rolled his eyes "Okay I guess" he said I gave him a quick hug "It will be fine" "That's not the only issue" he said "What do you mean" I said not really getting what he was saying "I invited Salma and Chloe over" "And" I said "Adeline never liked Salma" "Why" "She just didn't and she doesn't think Sophia's mine" Okay so I've caused an issue "If I knew…" "Its fine you didn't know it will be fine" "Hopefully" he whispered.


End file.
